A Pillar of Sorts
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: They are all pillars of some sort to the other three. It's just a matter of who will crumble first in the end... Tentaicentric oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the concept of this particular oneshot

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the concept of this particular oneshot.

--

**A Pillar of Sorts**

_By: ChaoticRainfall_

--

**Case of Yusuke**

He was a pillar of sorts for his friends, he realized. He was the one who came to rescue them when they were in tight spots and listened – albeit reluctantly – when they had shared their problems with him. Hell, they viewed him as a 'hero' of sorts, an idol... a champ. A lucky S.O.B. in fighting and in gambling who was reckless enough not to think things through thoroughly enough and still come out the victor in the end (even lucky enough to get a second chance at life, wouldn't you believe!).

He was a nice guy – even though he was rough around the edges.

But on the inside, he kind of longed he could cry – even though he denied wanting to when asked why he didn't by Keiko and sometimes Botan – to be able to be afraid for once and to break down what emotions and thoughts he kept to himself through it all.

He wasn't a hero, he knew it; he knew he wasn't a champ or an idol. He had his own set of fears and problems that he attempted to deal with on his own. He was just a scared little boy on the inside with enough insecurities to leave anyone else shaking in the corner afraid to turn out the lights at night.

But he couldn't do that. He was a pillar of strength for the others.

**Case of Kuwabara**

He was a pillar of sorts as well, to the rest of the Tentai. He wasn't the strongest or the fastest or even the smartest, but he did have a much bigger heart, capable of showing the others what they wanted to be shown when the others could not do such a thing. He couldn't always save his beloved Eikichi (the cat loved her owner to the ends of time and wouldn't give up anything for a new one) and his dear Yukina.

But on the inside he was afraid. He was afraid of a lot of things that he would never say out loud to the others when asked about it. He had to protect the rest of the Tentai to the best of his abilities and keep his sister Shizuru happy as well as keeping Eikichi and Yukina in the loop and not making them feel left out.

No, he was not a very happy man, however, how can one truly be happy when he is afraid every single minute of his life that his friends won't abandon him or that he won't let anyone down.

No, no he would not admit to that particular fear, not ever. He couldn't. He was a pillar of kindness for the others.

**Case of Kurama**

He, too, was a pillar of sorts for his friends. He was always the one to point out what the others had missed and what would be the most advisable way to do things so that they would come out nearly unscathed. He couldn't bear it if his friends were hurt because of a miscalculation in his plans or at any time at all. He tried to keep the peace with everyone as well as he could as well.

But he wasn't as kind and polite as he let on – he knew Hiei suspected this, but he only smiled when that topic of conversation arose and lead it to another less prying topic. He was twisted and slightly bloodthirsty from his old days as Youko and slightly sadistic as well.

He couldn't let anyone know this, however, he still had his human 'mother' to protect after all and a mask of politeness to keep up for everyone else's benefit as well as his own (to keep himself out of Spirit World Prison, after all. It wouldn't look good if the former King of Thieves, Youko Kurama were thrown in prison).

No, this was something he would hide. He was a pillar of illusions for the others.

**Case of Hiei**

He was a pillar for the others as well, as much as he hated to admit it, himself. He was the cold-hearted one of the group, to balance the others out, he realized. Someone had to be the distant, reluctant one so why not him? However, he hated to admit it, but he did think of the other three as something akin to 'friends' and 'allies' though he wouldn't say this to anyone other than his own lonesome mind.

Yes, he was a lonely soul, he knew that. But to guard against anything hurting him emotionally he was one to ignore and guard against it the only way he knew how. Though he did long for some form of contact and love, he just didn't know how to let down his own barriers.

Yes, he was a pillar as well. A pillar of ice that was soon to crumble before the others...

--

**Authoress' Notes:** This really just came up about in a few minutes. I really connect to it, especially Hiei's case, and I hope none of you relate to Hiei's either, but if you do... At least some good came from it.


End file.
